The invention relates generally to the field of hair transplantation, and in particular to the placement of grafts of skin having hair into previously formed incisions in the scalp. In one particular aspect, the invention relates to the formation of incisions which match the size and shape of the skin graft.
One method of hair transplantation currently in use includes the step of obtaining long, narrow strips of a hair-bearing donor scalp. The strips generally vary in width between about 2 mm and 5 mm, with 3 mm being the usual width of choice. Such strips are cut about every 1 mm along their lengths to produce 1 mm by 3 mm rectangular pieces of hair-bearing scalp, often referred to as grafts.
One common method for placing the rectangular pieces of hair-bearing scalp into bald areas is by making a slit incision in the skin approximately 3 mm long. Although no tissue is removed by the simple incision, the natural tension of the skin pulls the incision open, producing a fusiform opening as illustrated in FIG. 1. The rectangular graft is then inserted into the fusiform opening as shown in FIG. 1.
Since the fusiform opening is larger in size than the graft of skin that is transplanted, undesirable scar tissue will develop. Further, since there is little contact between the bald scalp and the hair-bearing transplant, the healing process and the chance of survival are hindered. Moreover, since no skin tissue is removed from the bald scalp, as multiple grafts are transplanted, the scalp in the region of the transplant will have excessive skin tissue.
Instead of using a simple slit, some have proposed the use of an elliptical punch that is used to remove a piece of the bald scalp. However, due to the natural skin tension, the central section of the opening will broaden into an oval shape. As such, the incision will be larger than the graft, which will promote the growth of scar tissue, reduce the healing process, and reduce the chance of survival.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a device and method which would facilitate the transplantation of generally rectangular pieces of hair-bearing scalp into a bald region of the scalp. It would be particularly desirable if the opening in the skin matched the size and shape of the skin graft so that the healing process and chance of survival could be improved. It would be further desirable if such a device and method reduced the formation of scar tissue to produce a more aesthetically appealing hair transplant.